Demencias en el Cuartel
by OElena-VodkaO
Summary: [OOC! todo el camino] Rodolphus, Peter, Lucius y Bellatrix tienen que cuidar el cuartel pero la demencia no tardara en llegar ¿Sobrevivira el cuartel? como dicen por ahi Dios los crea y ellos se juntan...


**N/A: Este fic es en respuesta al reto de Hikari Katsuragi de los Story Weavers espero que te guste y te haga reir bastante XDDDD OOC! hasta el fondo **

**ADV: Este fic contiene hasta el tope de OOC! (Out Of Characters!) io avise asi que no quiero quejas XD... no es recomendable leer el fic por mucho tiempo puede causar estupidizacion (y luego quedan como yo vv)**

**Disclaimer:** Bla bla bla JK Rowling bla bla bla es la dueña de Harry Potter bla bla bla

* * *

**Demencias en El Cuartel **

_Capitulo I: Dios los crea, y ellos se unen_

Bellatrix Lestrange-Black, era una mujer de armas tomar. Pero,

- ¡Qué diablos puedo hacer en una estúpida casa encerrada! – Grito enfurecida, para enseguida comenzar un berrinche - ¡Yo quiero torturar Muggles¡Yo quiero matar¡Waahhhhhhhh!

Lucius Malfoy, acostumbrado a los berrinches de la mujer se le acerco y le tendió una barra de chocolate

- Para el SPM – le guiño un ojo y se fue riéndose a carcajadas

- ¡Maldito Lucius! – lo miro enfadada y le lanzo el chocolate a la cabeza, dando en el blanco

- ¡Oye! – Le saco la lengua burlonamente y ella se le fue encima

- Estúpido, Estúpido, Estúpido – repetía golpeándolo contra la alfombra

- ¡Ayuda¡Auxilio¡Esta psicópata me quiere matar!

Inmediatamente, aparecieron en escena Rodolphus Lestrange y Peter Pettigrew, Sorprendidos, de Bellatrix se entendía (la pobre mujer ya estaba un poco...uds. saben ) pero ¿de Lucius?

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - Pregunto curioso Peter

- ¿Qué que pasa¿¡QUE QUE PASA¿¡Me estas preguntando que que pasa! – Lucius miro a la mujer sobre el y puso una cara extraña para ya mas calmado decir – oye tu... ¿Qué pasa?

- Bellatrix, preciosura, - la cara de Rodolphus se transformo de fingida y calma a desesperación total - ¡QUE DIABLOS LE HICISTES A LUCIUS?

- Lucius... – Dijo Lucius mirando a Rodolphus, todos miraron al rubio expectantes...

**5 minutos después...**

- ¿Qué paso¿por qué se callaron? – pregunto el Rubio extrañado

- Ibas a decir algo – exclamo Peter impaciente - ¿Qué ibas a decir?

- ¿Yo? Yo no iba a decir nada...

- Pero.. pero... pero.. ¡Pero los puntos suspensivos! – todos miraron a Bellatrix como si estuviera loca... por quincuagésimavigésimanovena vez en el día

- Un pequeño tarareo se oia hasta que de repente - My baby takes the morning train he works from nine to five and then he takes another home again…

Lucius se levanto y siguio cantando al tiempo que bailaba… o al menos eso intentaba hacer

- I'm Crazy mad for him and he's crazy mad for me – De algun sitio desconocido un coro de voces repitio bajito Crazy mad for me

- ¡Se ha vuelto loco! – Grito Peter con voz de mujer y enseguida se monto sobre una silla como si hubiera visto una rata (XD) y comenzo a gritar agudamente

Rodolphus y Bella observaban asustados el comportamiento de Peter, pero fueron distraídos por un destello mágico que Lucius lanzo, ambos voltearon rapidamente para encontrarse a Lucius con una faldita grotescamente corta, una camisita sobre el ombligo Verde con plateado y sus rubios cabellos en dos coletas, saltando al tiempo que cantaba

- ¡Hey Mickey! – Dio un brinco que en estado normal no fuera sido capaz y – Oh Mickey You Broke my min.. – un haz de luz amarilla le pego y callo de espaldas aparentemente inconsciente

- Bella...

- Rodie no es que no se la sabi...

- Bella...

- No quize... Rodie es que...

- Bella...

- El encierro me tiene mal y...

- ¡Bella!

- mi traje desaparecido TTTT

- ¡BELLA! – bella lo miro con los ojos como platos – nunca me escuchas ¡NUNCA! Yo de bueno queriendote decir que... – la miro a los ojos y noto que la mujer no le ponia atención, sino que miraba como Peter atacaba a su raton imaginario con algo (o alguien) a lo que le decía Luna

Rodolphus salió corriendo con los ojitos cristalizados, no sin olvidar empujar "disimuladamente" a Bellatrix

Bellatrix dejo de ver como Peter comenzaba a llorar porque por lo visto el Raton imaginario acababa de comerse a Luna (?) debido a un nada dismulado empujon de sus esposo, alcanzo a ver a su esposo correr escaleras arriba como un poseso gritando algo sobre que nadie lo escuchaba. Se encogió de hombros y lentamente siguió el trayecto de su esposo hasta su cuarto... la escena que vio al entrar la dejo petrificada

- ¿Qué Diablos Rodolphus?

Es que la escena era fuera de este mundo frente al espejo se encontraba Rodolphus con un traje que constaba de una parte, un traje de CUERO de una parte, bailando sensualmente, como si tuviera una guitarra y cantando, o gritando algo que sonaba como:

- My Humps... My Humps, My Humps, My Humps – se meneo tocando su "guitarra" – Spending all your money... money – se tiro al piso dispuesto a hacer algo extraño cuando…

- ¡Rodolphus Aristocrates Lestrange Parkinson! – se volteo cautelosamente quedándose en shock al ver el estado de su esposa... - ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo...¡CON MI TRAJE DE CUERO? – comenzo a armar un berrinche - ¡TU¡Tu robastes mi traje¿cómo se te ocurre¡EL TRAJE! Y tenes la dignidad de bailar ¡MY HUMPS CON EL!

Bellatrix Lestrange, solto por la borda la poca cordura que le quedaba y se tiro en el piso gritando ¡Mi traje! Oh Mi traje y haciendo morisquetas que intentaban ser un llanto, mientras Rodolphus la miraba atontado...

- Muajajaja – La mujer lo miro extrañada ¿ahora que? - olvidate de tu traje Muajaja nunca lo conseguiras

Si, hay iba, como una bala Rodolphus Lestrange siendo inmediatemente perseguido por Bellatrix que gritaba como una posesa... todo fuera ido bien si Peter montado sobre su silla y Lucius bailando aparentemente la macarena no se hubieran atravesado y fueran terminado todos tirados en el piso.

Algo digno de foto, Peter gritando como mujer embarazada maten al raton, Lucius cantando una canción improvisada sobre el montoncito, y Bellatrix con un comportamiento digno de Emily Rose llamando por su traje. Con tal alboroto nadie había notado la llegada de un ser, un ser malo malísimo, tan malo que ni el mas malo seria tan malo como el (?)

- ¡QUÉ DIABLOS PASA AQUI¡Os dejo cuidando el cuartel y cuando regreso estan todos comportándose como dementes maniacos! – Si, El mismisimo Lord Voldemort. Alli estaba con una mano en la cadera regañándolos como una madre a sus hijos

- ¡Volde! – mirada asesina Voldemort Marca Registrada ;) a Lucius - ¿Baila la macarena conmigo?

Antes de enviarle una, posiblemente maldición diabólica, El Sr. Tenebrosos observo la pelea que se cargaban Bellatrix y Rodolphus, sobre, obviamente, el trajecito.

- ¡Eso si que no! – Exclamo y sosteniendo a cada uno de una oreja los tiro en sofas separados – Problemas conyugales no habra en MI bando...

- Pero...

- ¡Shhh! Si, hoy mismo comenzamos nuestras sesiones...

- ¿Nuestras sesiones? – exclamo la pareja al unísono -

- Si, yo sere su consejero matrimonial...

- ¡CONSEJERO MATRIMONIAL?

* * *

¿Tendran su sesion con Consejero Matrimonial!Voldy¿Bellatrix matara a Rodolphus¿Lucius lograra hacer bailar a Voldemort¿Sobrevivira Peter al Raton imaginario¿apareceran los hipopotamos rosados bailarines de Ballet? todo eso y mas en el siguiente capitulo, ahora ¡A escribir un review tan maniaco como este fic! XDDD  



End file.
